Finally There
by Kobalt
Summary: The hero Kaon Bloodclaw has finally reached level 50: as was his goal. But, the celebrations are tarnished by a new supervillain...or perhaps more than one?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of CoH/CoV. I did however create the characters Kaon Bloodclaw and Aurora Nekodie. The other characters belong to my friends.**

Finally There

Chapter 1: The Last Week

'_This is it...this weekend. I'll finally attain a security level of 50. Then maybe the city'll treat me with some respect.'_ Kaon Bloodclaw thought. He'd been in the city as a hero for 18 months as of the current date, and he'd been spending his time with other things, instead of working to increase his security level. At the time, he was classified a level 48 hero. 2 away from the big time. He had promised himself that the coming weekend, he would attain his goal.

Up until now, only a handful of people had ever befriended him. Only four were actually very close to him. First, there was Feral Wind: the tanker. Nobody ever actually dared go too close to him, let alone touch him. He was usually surrounded by an aura of flames, and he could smash enemies with the power of the earth. He was clad in demon armor. Second, there was Kyyjik, the blaster. He was friendly, and also a genius (especially in the terms of electro-magnetic energy, his trick-of-the-trade). He could let forth incredible blasts of energy to destroy enemies. He was a short teenager, but incomparably powerful. Third was Aballister, also a tanker. Similar to Feral Wind, only he had Super Strength instead of the power of the earth. He didn't seem to have a defintive look. And then there was Aurora Nekodie, the defender. She was able to heal her comrades' wounds and strengthen them, and she could also use lightning to blast her foes. She was only a schoolgirl, but of course, the cat ears and tail and natural dark blue hair set her apart from the others.

Himself? He was a scrapper. He could regenerate major wounds in seconds, and could draw claws from his hands with which he'd shred enemies to pieces. The reason nobody seemed to like him was because of his mutant demonic appearance. Jet black skin, horns and glowing red eyes don't make for a friendly figure. The few that were smart enough to saw through his evil exterior and realised the great fighting and friendship potential. The one of those that stood out was Aurora Nekodie, who was closer to him than either of the others.

They shared their first kiss on the day that Kaon was declared a level 50 hero. He was already joyous enough about finally reaching his goal, but this was just a great bonus. Now, before I stray too far, I shall tell the story of Kaon's last week before becoming a level 50 hero.

_ Talos Island: Above the War Wall_

"Hehehehe...I'm so excited! You're almost a level 50 hero in the city's eyes. I can't wait!" Aurora said, sitting with Kaon on the edge of the War Wall, just over Talos Island.

"Yeah. I'm pumped about it too. I've been here 18 months, and it's finally happening..man. It's almost surreal." he smiled. "I don't think I'll pass up my favourite relaxation spot, though. So peaceful up here...so quiet." Aurora leaned on his shoulder, and he blushed a little. She yawned.

"I'm so tired after fighting those Malta Operatives. I think I'm gonna head home, Kaon. I'll see you tommorrow." she said as she heaved herself into the air, and flew off. Kaon's eyes traced her movements until she went out of sight. He sighed.

"Daydreaming again, are we?" Kaon jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, and nearly fell off the War Wall. Kyyjik laughed. Kyyjik was sitting upside down in mid air just above him.

"Don't do that to me, man...how long were you up there?" Kaon asked. Kyyjik flipped over and sat beside Kaon.

"My flight gives off a pulse of electro-magnetic energy. You would've known if I was here for long." Kyyjik said, in a seemingly childish manner. You know the one, the 'nah nah, I'm better than you' one. Kyyjik would jump at any oppurtunity to tease Kaon about Aurora. "So how long were you sitting up here with Aurora?" Kaon squinted his eyes at him.

"How do you know I was sitting up here with her? You just got here!" he protested.

"Yeah, sure. But, you were so distracted you didn't even see me approach the wall. Only one thing distracts you that much. And that's Aurora." Kyyjik said, proud of his deduction. Kaon squinted his eyes again.

"Do you _always _have to do that?" he laughed.

"Do what?"

"Be right all the time!"

"Of course!" Kyyjik laughed. Kaon sighed. "I gotta admit, I'm kinda jealous of you with Aurora though. I mean, a girl like that...hell, a catgirl like that even." Kaon blushed. "So..." Kyyjik started.

"So...what?" Kaon interrupted.

"So! How close are the two of you?" Kyyjik stared at Kaon, almost accusingly. Kaon was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Kaon sighed and gave in.

"We hang out together a lot. We do almost every mission together. That's it." Kyyjik seemed disappointed.

"Well. That's a letdown." Kyyjik muttered, crossing his arms.

"How?" Kaon said, taken aback again.

"I thought the two of you would atleast be dating by now."

"Dude. We hang out for about 7 hours a day atleast, putting eachother's lives in danger. Doesn't that count?" Kaon said, as if pleading for his innocence.

"Ehh...I guess." Kyyjik slumped against one of the laser supports. _'Hmm...I can't help thinking he's lying about something...' _

_ Peregrine Island: Crimson's Statue_

"Nice work, Bloodclaw. But, it looks like some of those Project: Wildflower goons are left. I'll need you to take them out. They're situated somewhere in Founder's Falls. Good luck." Crimson told him.

"More of 'em? All right. I'll go ahead and finish 'em off now." Kaon nodded and dashed off, leaving a trail of dust and flames behind him.

_ Founder's Falls: Wildflower Lab_

Kaon slid his claws out of the last Wildflower Agent in the lab. He looked at the numerous bullet wounds on his arm, and watched as they patched themselves up. He wiped his hands together. "Easy enough." He sprinted back to the entrance and heaved himself out of the hole in the cliff side. As he stepped onto the grass, he froze as he looked up. Heavy thuds followed the thing's movement. It was huge. It beared resemblance to a Malta Zeus Class Titan, but many times bigger. And it was chrome.

"Comparing examples...identified. MHI: Kaon Bloodclaw. Protocol: Destroy." came a metallic voice from inside of it. On the side was writtin 'Dreadknought Red' and on the other side, 'Kronos Titan 01'.

"Umm. Wow. This is bad." Kaon just barely said to himself, his lips quivering. He produced a communicator from his pocket and called his friend Aballister. "Hey, dude. See, there's this giant robot after me. Think you can come help?" Kaon rolled his eyes at himself.

Aballister laughed. "All right." Aballister soon landed with a thud on the grass, singing it on contact. He whistled in amazement. "Hoo-boy. You really know how to pick 'em, don't you?" Kaon's expression didn't change. Aballister laughed. Other heroes passing by decided to stop boy and ask if Kaon and Aballister needed any help. Knowing they would surely be defeated alone, they accepted. After assembling a team of 8 heroes, they approached it.

"Additional MHI: Heavy firepower is required: Execute Protocol: Destroy." the Kronos Titan intoned as it stomped within range of the band of heroes. Missile hatches creaked open on its back. Kaon's acute senses could feel the targeting reticles on him. He ran for it, explosions and hellfire rockets raining behind him. He made his way around to the Titan's leg, and climbed on it, slowing making his way towards the central section of it.

"Cover me!" he cried. Aballister soared into the air and slammed into the Kronos with a massive punch, sending it trudging back. Two hatches opened on its hips and it raised its cannon-toting arms into the air. Blue gobs of energy filled the cylinders, and four massive blasts created trenches in the ground, sending most of the heroes flying.

"You guys ok?" Kaon asked.

Aballister got up with pain and bellowed "What do you THINK?" Kaon laughed a bit to himself and continued his climb. By now, he had reached the chest compartment. As the other heroes closed in around the Kronos Titan, it slammed its iron foot into the ground and shook the earth itself, bending the earth into a crater, sending the others flying. Kaon had to hold on to stay on.

"Argh! Stop moving you big lug!" he yelled. As he reached the top of it, he couldn't help but thinking to himself that if the Kronos Titan opened its missile hatches, he'd be done for. Knowing Kaon was there, the Kronos lurched forward and sended him flipping onto the ground. It aimed a huge blaster at his face, and more blue energy was charging inside it. Two figures rose behind its back: Kyyjik and Aurora! Kyyjik wrestled one of the missile hatches off with electro-magnetic energy, and Aurora dispatched the other with heavy lightning blasts.

"Dude! You forgot to invite us!" Kyyjik complained, sticking his head infront of the Titan's vision sensor. The eye-like dot was moving constantly right to left, and Kyyjik counteracted the movements. The dot locked onto Kyyjik's head, and he sent a dangerous close-range eye beam into its face, causing an explosion.

"Nice shot." Kaon said, just now getting up from the ground. Aurora flew next to him and sent green energy flowing across him, healing his wounds. "Thanks!" he smiled. Aurora smiled back.

"Hello? We can do this later, Kaon! If you haven't noticed, there's a giant robot aiming its four laser-cannons at us!" Aballister screamed.

Kaon laughed a bit. "Eh-heh-heh. Right!" he looked at Aurora. "I have a plan, but it's risky. Do you think you can lift me up to the top of it and drop me off there? I'll try to dispatch the control system, wherever it is. Aurora contemplated the idea, and agreed. She picked him up from the shoulders and hovered up, just raising him off the ground. She brought him to the top and dropped him off, sighing with relief.

"I'll cover you from here!" she said, floating above him, eyes glowing an incandescent blue. Kaon struck a well aimed claw into the already damaged shell, sending sparks flying and the Titan falling to the ground. Everybody cheered, and Kaon flipped back to the ground. Aballister frowned.

"Show off." Kaon's expression was blank, and he sighed.

_Peregrine Island: Crimson's Statue_

Kaon bolted to Crimson's location to give him the news.

"So. You say that a Kronos Titan was waiting for you outside that lab, eh? This could get bad. Just when I thought I was paranoid enough." Crimson said, worried. "We need to stop construction of these things, stat. If Malta finds a way to mass produce these titans, the world is doomed. Come back to me tommorrow and I'll have dug up some info for you."

"Fair enough."

_P.I: Crimson's Statue (Next day)_

"All right, Kaon. I've got news. Malta's taken one of their Kronos Titans to Perez Park, and they've blown up a large portion of the forest. I have a bad feeling that they're going to try to blow open the War Wall next. I need you to go take down that second Kronos Titan. You'll have to do it alone, I'm afraid. They have the area under heavy surveillance; they'll detect more than one hero in there.

_Perez Park: Disaster Area_

Kaon scanned the area for any vantage points. Next to the Kronos Titan was a large rock that he could climb and dismantle the beast with a single strike. Lucky. He bolted there faster than any Operatives could see, and climbed to the top of the rock.

"All right...1...2..." Kaon drew his claws and directed his energy flow to them. "3!" he cried as he launched himself in the air, imbedding his claw in the behemoth's visual sensor. Next, he released the pent up energy from his claws in a shockwave, rippling the Titan's wiring and other what-not. After the Kronos fell to the ground, Kaon called the Paragon SWAT and got them to clean up the Malta in the area.

_Faultline: Kyyjik's Lab_

Kaon entered through the gaping hole, revealed by a rolling door. Before stepping in, Kaon paused, and thought to himself. _'Should I be scared? Kyyjik usually pulls off some crazy prank right about now...'_ As if on cue, a torrent of energy blasted Kaon backwards into a mound of dirt. Kaon groaned as he got up. "Don't...do that..."

Kyyjik flew out of his lab and laughed. "I can't help it. Plus, my EM suit is powered by adrenaline, so I need to get it pumping even when I'm not in battle. Anyway, come in." Kaon wearily followed him. "Oh! And before I forget, congratulations on getting Security Level 49." Kaon thanked him.

"All right. What's up?" Kaon asked, inquired as to the reason for being invited over.

"I've got info on a new supervillain running around. A dangerous one too. I don't suppose I've told you about my brother Kyyzik, have I?"

_To Be Continued_


End file.
